Change Can Be Good
by superstar276
Summary: Both Harry and Ginny have changed the summer before Harry’s 7th year. They both like each other, will they get together, or will they have to stay apart, for reasons told within? R&R please!


**Change Can Be Good**

Summary: Both Harry and Ginny have changed the summer before Harry's 7th year. They both like each other, will they get together, or will they stay apart for the sake of their friendship? R&R please!

Disclaimer: The characters and relations are not mine, yet the plot is. lol.  
  
  
**A kiss?!?** "What the hell..." an astounded Harry thought. He had just pointed out a hot red-haired girl to Ron, and got a good kicking and a glare in return. That girl was GINNY? Absorbed in his own thoughts, Harry didn't even realize that Ron was talking to him again.  
"...And then we can head over to have some Blaring Blizzards where promised Hermione that I would meet her and Ginny."

"Wha? Oh, er okay."

They stopped and looked at the latest brooms and then made their way over to Hermione and the unbelievably different Ginny. In truth, Ginny was astounded with Harry to. He had definitely worked out this summer; you could see his muscles rippling underneath his clothes, and his green eyes stood out more than ever over his perfect tan.

The gang had a good time licking their Blaring Blizzards (which blared every time they were licked) and catching up on their summer event. Unfortunately, two very changed people kept missing each other's glances towards each other.

Heading back to Three Broomsticks, they quickly asked to have two rooms next to each other for the night, so that they could depart for the train together the next day. Since Ron and Hermione had barely seen each other all summer, and had been going out for almost a year now, Ginny and Harry felt obliged to let them have a room to themselves when they asked. "Not that I mind, of course" thought Harry; Ginny had the same thought.

As they got to their room they bid the couple bye for the night, and headed into their neighboring room. With a laugh, Ginny claimed the bathroom, leaving Harry to change in the room. In his pajamas, Harry sat on his bed not sleepy at all. Ginny came out of the bathroom, in green pajamas that had palm trees all over it, and a white tank top.

"AHHH!" Ginny screamed. 

"What? WHAT?!" jumped up Harry.

"George and Fred put mice in my trunk!"

With that, Harry fell onto his bed, laughing harder than he had all summer, while Ginny made the mice disappear. After she was certain that all the mice were gone, Ginny turned to Harry, who was lying on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling, still laughing a little. "I'm not sleepy at all."

"I'm not either...wanna play Exploding Snap?"

After 3 consecutive losses, Ginny gave up, claiming she had no chance with somebody that good. As she headed to bed, Harry noticed her figure was a lot more curvy than it was last year, and she had acquired a nice sense of breasts. Getting up from his own spot, Harry crossed over to his bed and turned off the lights. Both had their own fantasies.

The next day started out with many owls to and from Mrs. Weasley. Since Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all 7th years now, they could drive themselves to Hogwarts Express, while taking Ginny with them.

The train ride was filled with awkward moments as Ron and Hermione snogged in their compartment. Hermione soon left to do her Head Girl duties, and Ron quietly excused himself to go to the "bathroom". After they left, Harry and Ginny caught each other's eye and laughed. They talked for hours, although to both of them it felt like seconds. As Ginny was talking about living with Ron this whole summer, Harry felt an urge to kiss her. He leaned towards her, and she abruptly stopped talking and stared, mesmerized, into his eyes. Just then Ron walked back in, with Hermione behind him, who suspiciously had tousled hair, making it obvious they had just snogged.

Ron, who was too preoccupied to notice Harry jumping back in his seat, sat down and grabbed the leftover food from Harry. Hermione, however, did notice and made a point of catching Ginny's eye, assuring the fact that Ginny would fill her in later. _Damn, I am going to kill Ron the first second I get _was the universal thought at that moment. Ginny because she wanted to be kissed by the person she's had a crush on since before Hogwarts, Harry because he wanted to kiss Ginny who seemed so grown up now, and Hermione because it was about time Ginny and Harry got together.

The next day, Ron woke Harry up because it was time for breakfast; Hermione and Ginny were already there. As they approached the table, The girls seemed to be in deep conversation, but when they saw Harry they abruptly stopped and started talking lightly about the weather. Just as Harry sat down and exchanged greetings with Hermione and Ginny, he started shoveling food onto his plate.

"Ooooh, Harry's fan club approaches", laughed Ginny.

Groaning Harry put his head on the table, ready for another hour of sleep, before Ron pushed him up, handing him his schedule. As usual, the famous trio were in all the same classes, and surprisingly, Ginny was in divination with them. "I doubled up this year," said Ginny with a smug smile. Inside, she was ecstatic as Harry gave her a huge grin.

The beginning of the day was torture, since they had double potions. Just my luck, I get to wake up to Snape every Tuesday, joked Ron. However, their last class was divination with Ginny. They spent the class laughing at the "old fraud" as Hermione put it, although she decided to take the class again, after much persuasion by Ron and Harry.

****  
**  
Ahh, yeah it's not great, but the story gets better I promise. By the way, is this a good size for a chapter? I can never tell when I'm writing them. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
